Le temps de la vie
by Endorphine2012
Summary: /!\ Spoiler chapitre 334 /!\ Grey Fullbuster était mort, là étendu sur le sol. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, cette vie qu'elle avait utilisé pour tenter de ramener sa mère. Maintenant, elle l'utiliserait pour sauver l'homme qui lui-même l'avait sortie des ténèbres sept ans plus tôt.


Elle avait travaillé toute sa vie dans ce but là. Puis elle avait rencontré Grey Fullbuster. Puis elle c'était dite que ça servirait pour quelqu'un d'autre. Même si sauver une seule vie n'était rien comparé à toutes celles qu'elle avait gâché.

Mais quand la vie en question était celle de celui même qui l'avait sauvée sept ans plus tôt, ce n'était plus du tout la même histoire.

En réalité, au début, elle n'avait pas prit conscience que c'était son corps, sur le sol entouré de sang. Elle ne s'était pas doutée du massacre en voyant un début d'inondation et une multitude de corps de dragons miniatures joncher le sol. Elle n'avait pas reconnu sa petite Meldy, la chevelure ensanglantée, pressant des plaies de ses petites mains pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

Ensuite, elle avait vu cette pellicule de glace autour des pieds de Léon et la fumée froide qui se dégageait de son corps alors qu'il était resté plaqué contre un mur, dans un état de choc profond.

Et là, elle avait entendu sa petite voix, brisée, entrecoupée de larmes brûlantes.

-Grey-sama… ne mourrez pas !

Bien sur, Ultear savait parfaitement qu'il était déjà trop tard. Il ne respirait plus, ses yeux étaient voilés d'une fine pellicule blanche, Juvia avait clairement refusé de les fermer. Il avait perdu tout son sang, il était aussi froid que de la glace, aussi elle ne s'étonna pas lorsqu'elle vit son corps se craqueler légèrement.

Ultear n'aimait pas les personnes trop fragiles qui se tuaient pour une quelconque raison, mais elle savait que se tuer pour donner sa vie à quelqu'un était quelque chose d'admirable. Elle eut une pensée pour le chat, elle ne pourrait pas se venger, dommage.

-Léon ! Hurla Ultear en le faisant soudainement bouger de place.

Il vint immédiatement à sa rencontre, Ultear leva les yeux sur Meldy. Elle… pleurait ? La mort d'un être qu'elle avait voulu tuer de sang froid quelques années plus tôt. Où était-ce de la compassion pour Juvia ? Non, la mage sensorielle était vraiment attristée par la mort de Grey.

-Meldy, tu sais… Je t'aime. Lâcha vaguement Ultear en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure.

Cette dernière leva la tête, réalisant qu'elle était ici, devant elle. Ultear était là. Elle senti un peu comme du soulagement dans sa poitrine.

-Léon, je veux que tu tiennes ces deux filles à l'écart de Grey. Immédiatement ! Cria-t-elle.

Le mage de glace vit Meldy se lever d'elle-même, les larmes redoublant d'intensité, alors que Juvia restait presque allongée sur le corps de Grey, essuyant lentement d'un pan de sa robe humide le sang qui avait coulé sur son magnifique visage. Elle sentit deux bras la prendre par la taille, elle se laissa faire, elle n'avait plus la force de se battre.

Ils se mirent à trois à l'abri dans une habitation, laissant Ultear seule avec Grey. La mage d'eau s'était recroquevillée dans les bras de Léon, posant chichement sa tête sur son torse froid. Il la laissa se reposer un instant, reportant son attention sur Meldy.

-Que va-t-elle faire ? Demanda-t-il en la sortant de sa rêverie.

-Ramener Grey, répondit-elle avec un sourire triste.

-Est-ce qu'elle… ?

-Elle ne le sait pas elle-même. Il reste des chances et je veux y croire. Il y a des années, elle voulait tellement faire revenir sa mère qu'elle a apprit l'arche du temps. Par un procédé long et dangereux, elle a su plusieurs fois mettre à profit ce don pour ramener de petits animaux à la vie, mais ça la fatigue énormément.

-Ul. Est-ce qu'elle saurait le faire sur un homme ?

-Je suppose. Elle veut se racheter, et Grey est celui qui l'a sortie de l'ombre, du meurtre et du mal. Il lui a sauvé la vie, et je savais qu'elle lui rendrait la pareille si l'occasion se présentait. J'espère qu'elle ira bien mieux après ça. Elle ne veut pas qu'on y assiste, car c'est vraiment horrible. La magie agit à l'intérieur même du corps de la personne morte, par un lien du sang. J'aurais pu l'apprendre moi aussi. J'aurais pu le sauver dès le début. Moi aussi, je lui dois beaucoup. Tu sais, il est fou de Juvia, hein.

Léon rejeta sa tête en arrière, la laissant buter contre le béton de la maison. Oui, il savait qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, et elle pour lui. Ses doigts cessèrent machinalement de caresser les longues mèches bleues.

Ils se redressèrent machinalement en entendant Ultear hurler, par la porte, ils virent une lumière étincelante, puis plus rien. Rien d'autre qu'un cri déchirant.

La mage d'eau se réveilla instantanément, ce n'était pas possible… Grey, la voix de Grey-sama. Elle aurait voulu courir, se précipiter pour le voir, mais Meldy l'avait devancée et courait déjà dans les rues, rejoindre Ultear. Donne sa vie en l'échange d'une autre, c'était un acte tout autant beau que terrible.

Léon avait prit le poignet de Juvia, ils avaient courus à deux à la suite de la mage sensorielle.

-Elle va bien… Souffla Meldy visiblement rassurée. Elle a besoin de repos, elle va bien.

Elle se retourna lentement sur le corps de Grey, à côté de lui, agenouillés Léon et Juvia. Le brun se cambrait de douleur sur le sol, Léon posa une main rassurant sur son torse où les cicatrices étaient fermés mais encore rouges. Il glaça lentement les anciennes plaies pour lui amener un peu de soulagement.

Grey se laissa doucement faire, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre. Il avait juste cette impression de revenir de tellement loin que son corps avait cessé d'exister pendant des heures. Il avait était cette boule d'énergie, il s'était vu là, étendu, les petites mains de Juvia frottant avec amour son visage pour y enlever tout le sang. Machinalement il avait caressé son visage, rencontrant l'eau qu'il connaissait si bien.

-Ul… Souffla Grey en risquant un sourire. Elle t'aime… beaucoup…

Allongée à ses côtés, il serrait la main d'Ultear qui semblait sourire elle aussi.

-Aller, maintenant on va au point de rassemblement, vous avez besoin de soins tous les deux. Et la voix est libre, Juvia a fait le ménage.

Il tendit sa main à Grey qui la saisit, lui faisant un sourire, Juvia le soutint, se collant à son corps étonnamment chaud. Meldy vint l'aider alors que Léon souleva Ultear à son tour. Une main sur sa taille, la soulevant légèrement.

Ultear souriait, en voyant Juvia si étroitement serrée contre le corps de Grey. Il souffrait d'être aussi serré, mais il en avait certainement besoin. Elle-même posa une main sur l'épaule de Léon et l'autre sur son torse. Elle était trop fatiguée, elle posa doucement sa tête contre lui et sourit.

-Juvia ? Demanda difficilement Grey en soufflant, serrant un peu plus son épaule. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

La mage d'eau répondit en pressant sur sa hanche, elle sentit de nouveau son cœur battre et l'oxygène remplir ses poumons. C'était bien sa voix. A lui.

-En fait, je ne savais pas que oui, c'était si important.

Il laissa sa tête choir sur l'épaule glacée de la mage d'eau et déposa timidement un baiser rapide dessus. Elle gloussa, le visage rouge. Il ne le disait pas, il n'avait pas besoin de le dire, elle le savait. C'était même peut-être mieux ainsi.

Meldy c'était mise à rire, rire qui avait finit par devenir contagieux. C'était très bien ainsi.


End file.
